Based on our previous work in the laboratory, and that of other laboratories, we have selected two methods of injury fordetailed analysis with respect to reproducibility and ability to grade the magnitude of lesion behaviorally, electrophysiologically, and morphologically. Having identified the mode of injury which best meets these criteria, thisinjury model will then be used for an evaluation of the effectiveness of six different treatment modalities. In order to characterize the lesion and its evolution, both longitudinal and serial observations will be made. In addition, an evaluation will be made of the relationship of treatment to intensity of injury.